new_gamefandomcom-20200223-history
BUG! BUG! SURVIVAL!
BUG! BUG! SURVIVAL! is a character song of Nene Sakura (CV: Asahina Madoka) and Umiko Ahagon (CV: Morinaga Chitose). It was included in the NEW GAME!! Character Song CD Series VOCAL STAGE 3, which also features the character song of Hajime Shinoda, CLEAR!. The song was written and composed by Yanagawa Takao, and arranged by Mutsuki Shuhei. Track listing CD (ZMCZ-11303) # CLEAR! # BUG! BUG! SURVIVAL! # CLEAR! (instrumental) # BUG! BUG! SURVIVAL! (instrumental) Lyrics Romaji= "Uun, saa kyou mo harikitte ikou!" "Let's Go genki ni!" "chotto wo shizuka ni" "motto, mada mada!" "daijoubu desu ka?" "kyuukei mada kana" "mada desu yo......" "mou, urusai naa" "kikoetemasu yo" Douki fujuubun no gakusei kibun hai tenshon wa moshikashite awei? nemutasou na denwa goshi no koe wa chotto ureshisou de nanka urayamashiindesu Itsumo issho ni ita kimi no yokogao wa kinou yori motto otona datta Oitsukeoikose Day by day ussura miete kita yume kirakira to kagayaku suteki na otona wo mezashite arekore sore dore motto ironna koto oshiete shiritai iroha ni ho e to dekirudake yasashiku de hajimete wa baku baku mitsukeru zo bagu bagu kyou mo zenryoku de mondaiji "Sakura san wa ittai doko e ittandeshou ka. mada shuugyou jikan desu yo, mattaku...... kubi desu ka ne??" "kuu... kubii!?" Sutaato dasshu wa dai seikou? yaruki juubun dakedo bousou gimi kouhan sen wa batebate shissoku moyou jikyuu ryoku ni wa jishin ga naindesu "Sakura san!" "gikuu!!" "doko ni ikundesu ka, sakihodo mo chuui shimashita yo ne? kono isogashii toki ni amari mondai bakari okosanaide kudasai. madamada shigoto wa yama no you ni ari masu. koko wa senjou desu, tsune ni sentou taisei de aru beki desu. kono mama de wa kaere naku narimasu yo...... iindesu ka!!" "gomennasai......" Asa-hiru-ban zutto Be my game koko wa doko? watashi wa dare? kirakira to wa hodotooi riaru wo kakenukeyou koko soko doko koko mo hora BUG! BUG! BUG! zoushokuchuu kirai ni narisou na mainichi dakedo yappari suki de yudan shite pakupaku tabechau zo bagu bagu asu mo zenryoku de do riimaa Dotabata to shuuchuu ryoku sanman te wo yakasenaide kudasai jikan mo oshitemasu demo majime na toki no anata wa hyouka shimasu dakara kirai tte wake ja naindesu yo "Aa yatto kyuukei kaa" "mada gofun arimasu yo......" "aa!" Oitsukeoikose Day by day ussura miete kita yume kirakira to kagayaku suteki na otona wo mezashite arekore sore dore motto ironna koto oshiete shiritai iroha ni ho e to dekiru dake yasashiku de hajimete wa baku baku mitsukeru zo bagu bagu kyou mo zenryoku de mondaiji "Haaa yatto owatta......" "otsukaresama deshita. Kyou mo takusan bagu ga mitsukari tasukari mashita" "heeheeen, toozen desu yo! watashi ni makasete kudasai!" "amari choushi ni noranaide kudasai....... tokoro de kyou wa watashi mo owatta node, kono ato sabagee demo goissho ni ikaga desu ka......" "otsukaresama desu mata ashita" "o......otsukare...... sama...... deshita......" |-| Kanji= 「う～ん、さあ今日もはりきっていこう！」 「Let's Go 元気に！」 「ちょっとお静かに」 「もっと、まだまだ！」 「大丈夫ですか？」 「休憩まだかな」 「まだですよ……」 「もう、うるさいな～」 「聞こえてますよ」 動機不十分の学生気分 ハイテンションは　もしかしてアウェイ？ 眠たそうな電話越しの声はちょっと 嬉しそうで　なんかうらやましいんです いつも一緒にいた　キミの横顔は 昨日よりもっと大人だった 追いつけ追い越せDay by day　うっすら見えて来た夢 キラキラと輝く素敵な　大人を目指して あれこれそれどれもっと　いろんなこと教えて 知りたいいろはにほへと　できるだけ優しくで 初めてはバクバク　見つけるぞバグバグ 今日も全力で問題児 「桜さんはいったいどこへ行ったんでしょうか。 まだ就業時間ですよ、まったく……クビですかね……」 「くっ……クビー！？」 スタートダッシュは大成功？ やる気十分　だけど暴走気味 後半戦はバテバテ失速模様 持久力には自信がないんです 「桜さん！」 「ギクッ！！」 「どこに行くんですか、先ほども注意しましたよね？ この忙しい時にあまり問題ばかり起こさないでください。 まだまだ仕事は山のようにあります。 ここは戦場です、常に戦闘態勢であるべきです。 このままでは帰れなくなりますよ……いいんですか！！」 「ごめんなさい……」 朝・昼・晩ずっとBe my game　ここはドコ？　私はダレ？ キラキラとはほど遠い　リアルを駆け抜けよう ここそこどこここもほら　BUG！BUG！BUG！ 増殖中 嫌いになりそうな毎日　だけどやっぱり好きで 油断してパクパク　食べちゃうぞバグバグ 明日も全力でドリーマー ドタバタと集中力散漫 手を焼かせないでください　時間も押してます でも真面目な時のあなたは評価します だから嫌いって訳じゃないんですよ 「あ～やっと休憩かぁ」 「まだ5分ありますよ……」 「あっ！」 追いつけ追い越せDay by day　うっすら見えて来た夢 キラキラと輝く素敵な　大人を目指して あれこれそれどれもっと　いろんなこと教えて 知りたいいろはにほへと　できるだけ優しくで 初めてはバクバク　見つけるぞバグバグ 今日も全力で問題児 「はぁ～やっと終わった……」 「お疲れさまでした。今日もたくさんバグが見つかり助かりました」 「へっへぇーん、とーぜんですよ！　私に任せてください！」 「あまり調子に乗らないでください……。 ところで今日は私も終わったので、 このあとサバゲーでもご一緒にいかがですか……」 「お疲れさまですまた明日」 「お……お疲れ……さま……でした……」 |-| English= "Um, let's get on today!" "Let's good cheerfully!" "Please be quiet." "More, more!" "Are you okay?" "Is it still a break?" "It is still..." "It's already noisy!" "I can hear you." Insufficient student mood Is high tension away? The voice over the phone that seems sleepy is a bit I'm so happy You were always with me I was more adult than yesterday Day by day - a dream that has been slightly seen Aiming for a beautiful and shining adult Tell me more and more The best thing to know is to be as gentle as possible The first time I found a bug, a bug A child with all his might today "Where did Sakura go? It's still working hours, isn't it really...fired? " "Kuh...Kuby !?" Is the start dash a huge success? Motivated enough Battered stall in the second half I have no confidence in endurance "Sakura!" "Giggle!" "Where Are you going? Please do not cause too much trouble at this busy time. Still more work is like a mountain. This is a battlefield, it should always be a battle. I'm not going to let you go home like this...!" "I'm sorry..." In the morning, afternoon and evening Be my game I ’m dripping? It's far from glitter-let's run through real Here, here, here and here! BUG! BUG! Growing Everyday I'm going to hate it, but I still like it I'll be careful and eat it! Dreamer with full power tomorrow Slapstick and distraction Don't let your hands burn, I'm pushing the time But when you're serious, you value it That's why I don't hate you "Ah, finally a break?" "I still have five minutes..." "Ah!" Day by day-a dream that has been slightly seen Aiming for a beautiful and shining adult Tell me more and more The best thing to know is to be as gentle as possible Baku Baku for the first time A child with all his might today "Huh...it's finally over..." "Thanks for your good work. Many bugs were found and saved today." "Hey, that's all! Leave it to me!" "Don't get too sick... By the way, I'm done today, Would you like to join us in Sabage after this..." "Good work. See you tomorrow." "I don't know if I'll ever be able to do it again." Category:Character Songs